


Nobody Would Love Me More Than I Do

by Mystery_Lady



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A Serial Killer and His Demon Counterpart Kissing, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff without Plot, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), It's Not Sex When It's Yourself, Kissing, M/M, Please Don't Ask How Is That Possible Because I Don't Know Either, Self-cest, Sexual Tension, What's not to like?, alternative universe, implied past sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: “Do you think that me wanting to kiss you is considered narcissistic? Or do I just have good taste?” Al questions Alastor, his hand reaching up to touch the silky fur of his demon self’s ear.Alastor indulges him, lowering his head slightly to let nimble fingers stroke his sensitive ear, “Perhaps a bit of both? Although, I’m not complaining; who else would I have kissed if it wasn’t myself?”
Relationships: Alastor/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 281





	Nobody Would Love Me More Than I Do

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for Hazbin Hotel and definitely my first time writing Alastor (which I believe you can tell). Hopefully, by the second time I write a fic with him in it, it would be less awkward.
> 
> I know, this is pretty weird but you can blame the fanarts of Alastor with his alive, human self. They were too good and the idea of these two being together was inserted in my head.

There are days where he would wake up and he would wait for all of this to turn out to be an odd yet cruel dream. Raise his hopes up, made him crave for more only to slap him back into reality.

What life has taught him was to be cautious. When things seem to be too good to be true, to be careful; something wrong will happen eventually, either now or later.

Still…

He found peace in the arms—and in the lap—of a being that was not only powerful and bewitching, but he was none other than himself much to his surprise and delight.

He knows that he’s a handsome man, he must be if he receives so much attention from the opposite sex and from a few men who attempt to be subtle in their stares, but seeing himself like that; as a deer demon—a Radio Demon, Alastor had corrected—that radiated strength, charisma, and beauty…

It took his breath away.

Speaking of strength…

Al lets out a short laugh as thin but strong arms wrap themselves around his middle, pulling him close and on top of a lap, specifically Alastor’s lap.

If it were anyone else, they wouldn’t have received a verbal warning. A knife to an eye would be sufficient.

But this is Alastor, the person who knew him better and who trusted with his own life. After all, you trust yourself, don’t you?

Al leans against Alastor’s chest, his gleeful smile matching Alastor’s abnormally wide grin as he peers up at the enchanting, blood-red eyes.

Even if this was a dream, that doesn’t mean he’s not going to enjoy every single second.

“Do you think that me wanting to kiss you is considered narcissistic? Or do I just have good taste?” Al questions Alastor, his hand reaching up to touch the silky fur of his demon self’s ear.

Alastor indulges him, lowering his head slightly to let nimble fingers stroke his sensitive ear, “Perhaps a bit of both? Although, I’m not complaining; who else would I have kissed if it wasn’t myself?”

Al releases a small chuckle when the soundtrack of an audience laughing echoed around them.

“Was this the ticket that got me sent straight into hell?” Al drawls distractedly, his fingers now massaging Alastor’s scalp as he releases a quiet sound of pleasure when he feels clawed fingers caress the shell of his ear and then his earlobe carefully.

“My dear, our fate was sealed the moment we killed that “poor, unfortunate old man” that lived three houses down the streets near our home.” Alastor retorts with a cackle.

“Fair enough; although it would have never happened if he kept his hands to himself…”

“Indeed.”

Hand moving away from Alastor’s hair to now his cheek, Al brings Alastor’s face closer, kissing the lips that were still spread into a big grin. The feel of sharp teeth didn’t bother him; despite how callous Alastor seems to be, he was unexpectedly gentle with him.

Unless, of course, he asks for a bit of rough treatment; pain is a part of his being after all…

Lowering his other hand, Al smirks into the kiss as his hand found a soft, fluffy tail. Swallowing the gasp that Alastor uttered out, he rubs and squeezes gently on the tail, feeling the way it wagged and twitched madly in his hand.

Usually, he had no interest in copulating. He never understood the reason why so many people babbled and squealed about sex. It didn’t appeal to him. If anything, it disgusted him.

But here, in Alastor’s lap, hearing the choked moans and gasps as he plays with his tail and now with one of his ears, he could understand somewhat why so many people jumped into bed with their partners or with unknown strangers.

Besides, there’s nothing revolting about touching his body despite the obvious changes.

Al hears a crackling, low growl before he feels a prick of a fang against his lower lip. He merely moans at the twinge of pain, biting back against Alastor’s bottom lip before pulling back, licking away the blood that clung stubbornly to his lips.

“I don’t remember myself being this promiscuous.” Alastor taunts with a smile that bared his fangs in a manner that most would consider threatening.

But Al only grins back at him, unconcerned, “Is it really licentious when it’s you, myself, and I?”

A sharp laugh, this time not unaccompanied by the laugh track, slips out of Alastor’s mouth, “Point taken dear~”

Feeling uncommonly happy, Al leans against Alastor’s chest, his grin turning into a smaller, relaxed smile as he takes in on his lover’s scent.

Then, without warning, a yelp slips out of his mouth when he suddenly picked up—being held like wedded damsel as Alastor stands up.

“Is there a problem?”

“Oh, heaven’s no! I just think we should go somewhere warm and private.”

“Are you going to present me the new trick you promised me that you learned in hell?”

“Later,” Alastor purrs, his eyes flashing a bright red for a second, “Right now, you have awoken the desire in me to…_explore_ my body; it’s been decades since I last remember how to pleasure myself…”

A grin splitting across his face in a manner that would have made the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland proud, Al lets himself be carried away by his demonic counterpart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. ^_^


End file.
